Geracho's God Training!?
Plot: In Makato's room, Geracho sings a song while wandering in his room. He gets embrassed and steps on a tube and super glue gets on his back.He looks everywhere in Makato's room and sees that it's a complete pigsty. He has to use the same boring gags. He touches everything saying " What the heck!?" three times. He gets impressed and he gets ready to touch the bat. But the bat electrifies him and he jumps up and his paw hurts and got red. Then Makato comes in and Geracho hides from him and Makato wonders if it was his imagination. Then he sneezes and he rubs his nose. When Geracho's safe from Makato at the tissue box. He sees it. He tries to get away from it, but he's stuck with super glue and he worries. He speaks in his mind. Makato grabs a piece of tissue and blows in it. Geracho says "N- Now's my chance". and he goes away. Makato rubs his nose. He says that mom's right. He should clean his room. But it's a pain. He puts his arms around his head. He sneezes again. While Geracho tries to escape, he gets pulled by Makato. Makato blows his nose in the tissue. Makato remembers to do his homework. He looks everywhere for the homework. Geracho knows what to do. He'll make magic to make Makato laugh. Then he'll escape. No matter how hard he tries,he's still stuck. He spins himself in a tornado of doom. Geracho will work hard to train. He goes around and he touches everything again, even the ladel and the chopsticks. Geracho sighs and asks what's a ladel and chopsticks doing here. In the spotlight, he cries because he made another pun. He feels the power of laughter of everywhere and whips around until Makato hears him. Geracho covers his mouth and Makato picks the tissue up. Geracho sees Luckytama's shadow. He's saved. Now Luckytama has to save him from the tissue box. But the shadow comes out and out comes Mogutan who was eating a treat. Geracho cries and says that he's the most unrealible one he has ever saw. Then the homework fell down on the floor. And Makato finds his homework and picks it up. Makato gets out of his room and tells Kokoro to help him with his homework. Mogutan tells Geracho what's he doing with the tissue box. He, Mogutan says that it's fun and wants to try. Geracho says that it's not fun and tells Mogutan to pull the tissue box. Mogutan pulls the tissue box real hard. Geracho cries because it's painful. He thinks he's getting ideas for a great joke. He cries even louder. Mogutan pulls super hard. Geracho cries ever even louder. Up there, You can see Luckytama, Melody, Oshaki, Kirarisu, Mishiru, Saline and Paline. Luckytama says what are they up to. Melody thinks they're having fun. Geracho says "I'm not having fun." Lucky comes down to help Mogutan pull the tissue box. Geracho cries really loud and tells LuckyTama and Mogutan not to pull so hard. But Luckytama and Mogutan pull and Geracho cried extremely loud. Oshaki has a very good idea. She says they could use the water to get the glue off of him. Melody, Luckytama, Mishiru, Kirarisu, Oshaki, Mogutan, Saline and Paline get the bowl of water and bring them to wash the super glue off. And the glue was washed off and Geracho was set free. He thanks Luckytama, Melody, Mishiru, Oshaki, Kirarisu, Mogutan, Saline and Paline for setting him free from the tissue box. And that's how Geracho did his training well.